


Testing Draco Malfoy

by InkingAnonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Smut, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkingAnonymous/pseuds/InkingAnonymous
Summary: Hermione is looking for someone with the right amount of charisma to sell her legislation. Whoever could possibly fit that description?





	

“What exactly are you doing here, Granger?”

“Well, Malfoy, seeing that I work at the Ministry, in the only Ministry of Magic building in Great Britain, it would make perfect sense that I am here.”

“I meant what are you doing in my department? Surely your status as Goddess of All Things Good, Brave, Weak and/or Fluffy doesn’t lend you to do my job as well?”

Hermione Granger couldn’t help but huff. Draco Malfoy still got under her skin with only a few words, sometimes with only a look. And lately she found him to be looking in her direction often which was unnerving. Draco was smart, charming and well, as much as she hated to admit it, sexy. With an exhaled sniff, Hermione replied, “Not that it is any of your business, but I am here to see Smith about extending my legislation regarding the proper care of House Elves to wizarding governments in neighboring countries.”

Hermione expected Draco to scoff at her reason for being in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, already mentally preparing a retort.

“You don’t want Smith, Granger. He couldn’t convince a starving Weasleby to eat. You need someone with more…charisma.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow prompting Draco to grace her with his infamous smirk. “Come on, Granger. I am a professional. Or do you believe all the rumors about me shagging my way to the top of the department?”

Hermione’s eyes widened slightly at the way Draco said “shagging,” rolling off of his tongue like a suggestion instead of a statement. She kept her voice even, silky, “Now, now, Malfoy. Surely even you aren’t talented enough to seduce every witch and wizard in one of the largest departments of the Ministry. It would be exhausting.”

Draco was pleased at this turn of exchange from Hermione. The truth was that he had been avidly following Hermione’s career as she moved through the Ministry. He watched as she helped re-vamp the entire government that once was so corrupt. Her intelligence was legendary but since she realized she could use her feminine wiles to expedite her goals, so was her ass. Everyday Hermione dressed to kill for work and everyday that Draco happened to glimpse her here or there his desire to bed the Gryffindor Goddess amplified.

Currently, it was after-hours and everyone had gone home for the day. Draco knew he had one chance to seduce her. 

He moved closer to Hermione, backing her into his office door. He placed a hand on either side of her shoulders and purred, “Exactly what are you doing here, Granger.”  
Hermione looked up at Draco and saw the unmasked desire in his eyes. She slowly licked her glossed lips, “I want my legislation passed. And I want the best wizard for the job.”

Draco watched the tip of her tongue like a hunter watching its prey. He flicked his eyes back to hers, “Well, how about you test my skills? Decide if I am…proficient for the task at hand?”

Hermione’s breathing was growing shallow as she continually inhaled the scent of Draco-his hair, his breath, his skin. He smelled so good it had to be illegal. 

“A test would be…fair,” she uttered.

Draco pulled away from Hermione and thought she may have actually swooned ever so slightly at the loss of his closeness. His lips twisted into a wicked grin as he pushed the door open, inviting her into his office.

Hermione hurriedly say down in the chair across from Draco’s desk. Instead of sitting behind the desk like Hermione anticipated, Draco perched himself on the edge. As it so happened, his crotch was now eye level with Hermione. Not all of the free Elves in the world could have stopped her eyes from wandering to the bulge currently in front of her, accentuated by perfectly tailored trousers. 

“So Granger,” Draco began casually. “Will this test consist of a series of questions or shall I do a demonstration?”

“Well, umm, which are you more comfortable with?” Hermione couldn’t believe how stupid she sounded. But what he was doing to her body just wasn’t fair. 

Draco adopted a casual tone as he began his reply, “Oh, I have always been quite hands-on. I believe in a hard and fast approach,” Draco paused and looked Hermione in the eyes, dropping his voice to a low hum, “albeit a very satisfying one.”

Hermione abruptly stood, nearly startling Draco right off his desk.

“Grang-“

He was cut off by a pair of forceful lips and a demanding tongue. Hermione grabbed his shirt collar between her fists for better leverage as she assaulted his mouth. Draco regained his composure and began kissing her back in earnest.

Hermione broke the kiss with a feral growl, angered by her need for air. Draco was breathing heavily, his eyes boring into hers. He saw nothing but hunger. 

He stood and lifted Hermione off of her feet and plopped her luscious ass on his desk. He roughly pushed her thighs apart and stood between them, their cores nearly touching, both emitting enough heat to melt the icecaps. 

“Once. I only ask you once if you are sure…”

“Fuck me, Draco.”

It was the way she said his first name that made him realize that she had wanted him for at least as long as he wanted her. He realized this wasn’t the first time his name fell from her lips but it would be the first time it came cascading from her mouth while he was the cause of her orgasm. The thought of her touching herself, imagining him, made his cock weep with anticipation. 

She was unbuttoning his dress shirt as he pulled her blouse over her head, knocking her curls loose. She shook her head and Draco took in her wild mane and couldn’t stop himself from thrusting his hands into it. He pulled her head back and licked his way up her neck, tasting her. He pulled on her earlobe with his teeth, enjoying the small moan issuing from her throat. She scooted her hips forward on the desk and the contact with her groin made Draco moan aloud. He hoisted her skirt up and pulled her blue panties off. 

He buried his fingers in her soaking pussy, causing Hermione to gasp at the quick intrusion. He pumped two fingers as he moved his thumb to press against her clit. She lurched backwards gripping the edge of the desk and spreading her thighs to allow him better access. 

“Uh-uh, love. You’re coming with me.”

Draco pulled his fingers from her and couldn’t resist the urge to taste her. Hermione watched as he brought his forefinger to his lips and licked, dragging his teeth over his finger as his eyes closed in pleasure. She tasted sweeter than anything in Honeydukes. 

Hermione inhaled slowly, relishing in his delight at her flavor. She gave him a smirk to rival his own as she scooted off the desk and onto her knees. Fair is fair.

She unzipped his trousers but not before running her hand over the bulging material. She delighted in the feel of the expensive fabric as she slid her hand up his length, not to mention the groan that bubbled from Draco’s throat. 

Draco watched as she repeated the same enticing lip-wetting gesture from earlier. She looked up at him while she slowly slid her tongue out once more, this time to collect the drops of precum oozing from his hardness. Again, Draco moaned, but didn’t dare close his eyes. Hermione Granger’s lips wrapped around his cock was an image he wanted burned into his memory. 

She sucked at him slowly for no more than a minute or two before she was being hoisted back onto the desk. He brought his mouth crashing to hers in a second kiss echoing their first. They enjoyed the mingled taste of themselves but soon their need grew too epic to wait any longer.

Draco entered her just as he had with his fingers-quickly and unexpectedly. In that first thrust, he buried himself to the hilt and he and Hermione both uttered cries of satisfaction. Hermione’s head was thrown back, her creamy neck exposed, her eyes shut tight in pleasure. Draco pulled back slowly and thrust deeply again. He hissed with pleasure and as Hermione brought her eyes to meet his he began to fuck her. 

Draco pounded relentlessly into Hermione, her hips lifting from the desk in urgency to meet those hard thrusts. He pulled her breasts from her bra watching the full globes bounce as their pelvises collided again and again. 

Draco began to feel his balls tighten and urged Hermione to come, to come for him. Their eyes met and Hermione’s body stiffened as her orgasm began. Her hands tightened on whatever papers were lying on Draco’s desk and they became a crumpled mess as her lips parted just enough for a deep, guttural moan to issue when her walls clenched around Draco’s cock. 

He thrust a few more times, working her through her orgasm, wanting her to reach the highest peak and as her body began to relax he came, hot and endless inside of her. She moaned again as she felt him fill her, relishing in the heat of his climax. 

Draco’s head was resting on Hermione’s shoulder and neither of them had the energy or want to move. 

“Was my demonstration satisfactory?” Draco mumbled into her neck.

“Gods yes.” Hermione breathed.

Draco pulled himself away from Hermione, pulling up his trousers before falling into the chair she had previously occupied. Hermione squirmed a bit on the desk, adjusting her bra and her skirt. She looked at the blonde god, eyes closed, head resting against the back of the chair.

“You do realize that you just demonstrated yourself into spending the next three months with me as we visit the countries I want to include in my bill?”

Draco straightened up and opened his gray eyes which were sparkling with amusement. “Did I? I had no idea what taking on your case would entail.”

Hermione’s mouth formed an “O” and she found herself speechless. She had been duped by Draco Malfoy. “You! You knew all along what I was doing here. What did you do with Smith?” 

Draco laughed as he gathered her into his arms. Hermione could feel his impious smile as he said, “Stress of the job. I decided he needed a holiday to relax his mind a bit. I assured him his assignments would receive superb coverage…”

Hermione laughed into Draco’s shoulder, “You are a complete prat.”

“Ah, but one with the ability to charm anyone, you being the ultimate test Miss Granger. As I said, I believe you will find me as the best fit for your current needs.”

Hermione felt her abdomen grow warm at his playful words. “How about we go back to my place and practice for all the late night meetings on the job? I think an endurance test is needed, Mr. Malfoy, before I can fully commit you to the job.”

His hardness pressed into her stomach as he replied, “Oh, I think you will find my stamina more than satisfactory.”


End file.
